Only His
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Something that was Richie's and only Richie's...Mature One-shot, be warned. Smut. PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: Mature, sexual content. Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

Francis Stone stared out his window on the cold, snowing day.

Well, the pyro _certainly_ wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, his apartment door flew open. He felt the rush of frozen air as his lover ran through the door, eager to escape the less than desirable conditions. The blonde, who would normally hug Francis the moment he walked in, went straight to the heater first. Though his lover had the ability to heat him up, the redhead was very sensitive to the cold due to his power, and did not appreciate his weakness trying to hug him.

Richie sat himself by the heater, removing all his layers, to feel more of the heat blasting upon the youth. He gave an audible groan as he removed his undershirt, the cold having chilled him to the bone.

Francis turned at the groan and caught himself staring at Richie for longer than expected. Richie was not the most muscular hero in the world, nowhere near his fiance's muscular advantage, but God, he was one sexy son of a bitch.

He was not the gay standard. He did not have ladylike legs or a baby face. His hair was not perfect, he didn't have a cute voice, and he sure as hell didn't have a lisp. He didn't wear daisy dukes or sultry tank-tops. He was not sassy. He didn't cross dress. He wasn't even weak.

After six years of being a superhero, he was actually incredibly strong. Francis had helped him with that after they'd gotten together. His chest was well defined along with his abdomen.  
The gay standard had nothing on Richie Foley.

Francis was gay, openly gay. Anyone who thought it was worthy to be mocked, they could talk with the ex-gangster's fist.  
He was not any less of a man for it. But as a gay man, he wanted a _man._ So Richie, the awkward, nearly-gay _man_ , worked just right for the pyro.

Francis stood up after a few moments and walked over to the warming blonde and securely wrapped his arms around his nerd. He was still a little cold, but it was bearable.

Richie sighed, taking off his fogged glasses and leaning into his boyfriend's chest.

Francis kissed Richie's neck softly, taking in the slight scent of Axe, remaining from earlier that day.

Richie turned his face toward the pyro's, waiting. Francis leaned down to the genius, teasingly.

"Dammit Frankie, are we doing this or not?"  
There was no voice to the question, only carried by breath to Francis's ears.

Francis took the opportunity to put his lips to Richie's. After a few moments of drawing feelings from each other, the redhead slid his tongue into the kiss, forcing the blonde's lips apart. Richie gave a long groan, sliding his own wet muscle into the kiss. The pyro took Richie's mouth with dominance as the genius gave up the struggle.

Not this time.

Richie wrapped his arms around the larger man and sat in a straddling position, causing Francis to let out a groan as their lips parted. He stared into his lover's blue eyes, nearly hypnotized by how blue they really were. Richie chuckled and tilted his head to Francis's strong, muscular column of a neck, running his tongue from the base of the collarbone to his earlobe. As nibbled and teased the shell of his ear, he could feel tremors from San Andres running through his lover's body. He pulled back and smirked at a shocked Francis. No matter how many times he did it, Francis didn't understand how Richie could bring him to this. But he didn't need to. He just needed to let the technopath do his job, to let himself become vulnerable with the only person who wouldn't take advantage of his trust.

But then, Richie gave a genuine smile to Francis and walked up to the bedroom.

Yeah, right.

Francis raced up to him, carrying the genius like a sack, running to the small bedroom of the apartment.

After throwing Richie to the bed, he shoved him against it with his body weight. Giving out a grunt, Richie wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover. The pyro smirked darkly as he broke the zipper of the genius's jeans.

Richie gasped and groaned at the action.

"You'd better not tear the fucking underwear, they're my only thermal pair _left_ thanks to you."

Francis growled at the order, staring defiantly into Richie's eyes.

"And what if I do? Will I get _punished,_ Rich?"

"Maybe."

"Screw the underwear, just punish me..."

Richie groaned.

"But it's my turn, baby," he said sensually, hypnotically.

"I do _like_ your turn."

Francis then pulled his own pants and underwear down, eager to begin. Richie briefly looked to the eight-inch erection and smirked. Admittedly, the first time Francis whipped it out, Richie was lucky to have not fainted.

But this was not the first time. Far from it.

Richie pulled down garments and sighed.

One inch...just one inch.

"Hey there, Tiny,"teased Francis.

"If I were tiny, you'd have dumped me."

"No,"assured Francis,"you'd just always be sub. You're worth a whole hell of a lot more than an _inch,_ Foley."

Richie smiled. It was true, even if he'd had no penis at all, Francis still would've kept him. He took his place on the mattress, just trying to imagine the delicious sensations to come. He was surprised as he was flipped straight to his back and forced to stare into the emeralds of the pyro's eyes.

Richie could only gulp as Francis licked his lips, emeralds never leaving sapphires. The elder gave out such a groan as he looked nearly forlorn at the young man. Richie couldn't even register what his eyes tried to deliver to his brain as he felt a long, wet muscle upon the length of his cock. The genius threw his head back and gripped the sheets as the torture began.

"Oh...Francis, yes!"

The redhead ran his tongue along the length teasingly, causing the young man beaneth him to groan out in nearly painful ecstasy. Francis upped the torture as he took his calloused fingers to the blonde's nipple, sending some extra heat to the pads of his thumb and pointer.

"Mmmm...Frankie...! Please, make me...unghhh..."

"Make you _what,_ baby? I can't understand you."

Francis toyed with his length a bit longer before moving his lips to the tip. The assault on Richie's nipple suddenly stopped and the pyro took as close to all as he could of Richie's length in the furnace of his mouth.

Richie's head began to spin as the heat got to his completely.

When it seemed to become temperate enough, Francis began sucking.

Hard.

Richie forced himself to keep his mouth shut as the torture continued. But that became impossible as the pyro's long, burning tongue entered the mix, forcing the technopath to beg.

"Oh, Francis! Make me cum! Please...Frankie! Please...! God, hell yes...yeah!"

Francis sucked and licked, groaning just to hype his lover's pleasure.

"oh, God! I'm cumming, yes! Oh, Frankie!"

As the blonde came, Francis drank every drop of the bitter seed.

Richie fell to the bed as Francis lay beside him.

The geek turned to the pyro, wonderingly.

"Don't you want-"

"Nah, you're tired and so am I. Besides, I like watching you sleep."

Francis wrapped him in his arms as the genius smiled like a sap.

It was nice to know that there was a side of Francis only he got to know. Even as the rest of the world began to see a lighter side of the pyrokinetic, a truly good person, there was still good no one else would ever see.

It was his and only his.


End file.
